Ghost Corps (video game)
'''Ghost Corps '''is an RPG crossover fighting game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Ghost Corps along with the Union Jack Productions and Futuristic Studios (/w Ultra-Productions and Omega Interactive Entertainment). This is an important development hell upon created by GBMelendez23k while she is fan of Ghostbusters. Characters Playable * Boni Andres * Boogeyman * Carol Hooper * Crymson * Deborah Dodgers * Dougal Morford * Dr. Damien * Dr. Egon Spengler * Dr. Ray Stantz * Egon Spengler III * Gloomy Painter * Harold Buster * HauntSpecter * Headless Motorcyclist * Jane Light * Jason Briggs * Juliet Spengler * Keizer * Kylie Griffin * Luther Rutledge * Maria Bloodworth * Melanie Ortiz * Minora North * Mr. DeLisko * Nergal Reman * Peter Venkman III * Ray Stantz III * Robo-Buster * Samhain * Snowman Ghost * Thelma Tisgue * Thomas Haunton * Vigo the Carpathian * Werecat Ghost * William the Demon * Winston Zeddemore * Zakudir Bosses * Cazzar Shandor (Final Boss) * David Plemington (Sub-Boss) * Tri-Ghost (Sub-Boss) DLCs * Abby and Sonnie Knight * Aitken, l'Étranger * Auriel * Ben Trecroci * Bloody Mary * Charlie Reynolds * Chronilidus * Daylenne Melendez * EctoSpectre * Gatekeeper * Gravionna * Grendel * Henry Mendez * Idulnas * Jasper * Jenny Moran * John Peterson * Johnny Hellfire * Librarian * Lucy Lewis * Madame Meredith * Mail Fraud Ghost * Maple Ayers * Marie * Mike the Golem * Mimi * Mors Dominus * Murky Songstress * Nelly Spengler * Red Scorpion * Roger Baugh * Samurai Ghost * Sandman * Spider Witch Ghost * Tiamat * Toymaster * Velhallen Beo NPCs * Ama Terasu * Amanda Redd * Annabelle Warren * Caridee * Daemon Inferna * Damien Miller * Dr. Gaius * Dr. Peter Venkman * Dr. Winston Zeddemore * Eduardo Rivera * Garrett Miller * Gozer the Gozerian * Ivo Shandor * Jack Dark * Jake Cameron * Janine Melnitz * Jishi Yuan * Lord Revour * Mary Foole * Mantigore * Matilda Scream * Morgan Lovestone * Mrs. Spencer * Nisha Darkhound * Nothingness * Resideadent * Roland Jackson * Rowan North * Samuel Townsend * Saya Takimata * Shawna Pegg * Slimer * Solidus Wiseman * Valiant Schoolgirl * Yumi Saeki * Yuni Saeki Arenas Starter # Arthur's Castle of the Dead # Aykroyd Park # Blackhollow Cemetery # Blackhollow High Science Laboratory # Bloodworth Manor # Boogeyman's Domain # Brooklyn Museum of Art and Architecture # Camp Waconda Field Arsenal # Cayey Beach Base # Cazzar Shandor's Cathedral # Central Chinatown # Columbia University Battle Arena # Crestwood Warehouse Compound # David's Fortress # Destroyed Street # Galazose Castle Parking Lot # Garment District Fabric Factory # Ghostworld Amusement Park # Grossjuck Plaza Exodus # Holland Tunnel # Lost City of Endsba # Netherbridge # New York City Subway Station # Parkview Psychiatric Hospital # Philippian Forest Ruins # River of Slime # Rocketfeller Center Sub-Basement # Sedrick Hotel Lobby # Shandor Island Facade # Temple of Gozer # Thelma Tisgue's Nether-Gardens # Vigo's Badlands DLCs # 1600s England # Chelsea Neighborhood # Clocktower New York # Dana's Apartment # Deserted Wasteland # Destroyed Times Square # Froznow # Ghostworld Throne Room # Haunted House # New York Museum of History # New York Public Library # Nwotnoot # Red Scorpion's Treacherous Base # Sunset Park Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games